Different Kind of Love
by Sarah Oksana
Summary: Hayley is a New Orleans Wedding Planner,who gets hired by perfectionist ,model Caroline Forbes to plan her dream wedding,there's one problem Caroline is marrying Hayley's true love ... ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Orleans Wedding Planner

When I think of weddings the first thing comes to my mind the fact that everyone is busy on that day and constantly paying attention to the bride who is supposedly the most perfect thing on that day ,and here I was in the middle of the latest wedding that I perfectly planned ; an old friend of mine in Mystic Falls ,Virginia, Elena Gilbert she finally married her High School sweetheart Stefan Salvatore. What a happy couple I thought ,watching the two lovebirds waltz the night away. In a corner of the reception I saw his charming ,single older brother Damon Salvatore drinking his sorrows away for losing the girl he wanted that his brother got Poor SAP! And the perfect bridesmaid Bonnie ,Caroline and Rebekah giggling over drinks and red velvet cake .

"Hayley ? right" a familiar voice startled me .I was surpise to see Matt there Elena was also his ex girlfriend.

"Matty hey how are you?" I said hugging the blue eyed dirty blonde

"fine…good to see you….wow good job on the wedding planning…its beautiful..so happy for Elena"he said smiling

"well I don't like to take credit..but thanks…shes a great girl" I said laughing and sipping my Strawberry Margarita

"guess I'll see u around "Matt said paying his attention to Rebekah's direction

Matt and Rebekah had a thing since High School,but due to Rebekah's family so called issues ,these two lovebirds cant be together. And that leaves me in the middle of my story ,Im Hayley a dorky ,wedding planner , alcohol drinker and part-time dancer ,im from a small town called the French Quarter in New Orleans ,Louisiana ,no I don't speak French but did a few French dudes before. Yes , weddings are the major part of my semi-loner life ,love never really find my way ,but there was this one guy from back in New Orleans ,I haven't seen him in awhile ,ever since he moved to NYC ,but it never really matter we were just friends and life goes on.

"oh Hi Hayley"Caroline said startled me from my thoughts .Caroline Forbes ex cheer captain ,Miss Perftect ,all the boys liked her ,Elena's bestfriend .not really a fan of her

"great job on Elena's wedding….but I sorta wanna ask u a favor?"caroline asked pulling me aside

"sure whats wrong?"I asked taking another drink from the passing waiter

"im getting married in 2months and I was wondering if u can be my wedding planner,u did Elena's own so perfect"Caroline said glowing

Caroline Forbes was getting married wow! To who,I bet he was stuck up ,rich and a giant jerk

"um sure..heres my card give me a call"I said giving her agency card

"I want u to meet..my fiancé"caroline said dragging me inside the Salvatore's Boarding house

Ugh I didn't want to meet her fiancé now,but I would have to eventually

"honey this is our wedding planner.."Caroline said grabbing his arm spinning him around

I almost choked on my drink,to my ashtonishment , Nicklaus Mikaelson was standing infront of me ,the boy I was in love with in New Orleans ,my old bestfriend

"Nick!"I said puzzled

"Hayles is our wedding planner ,love "Klaus said smiling

"you two know each other?wow"caroline said looking between us as we stared at each other with slight smiles

My old crush was getting married to perfect Caroline,im happy for him,and im his wedding planner GREAT! Just simply PEACHY!

"Sweetheart, Hayles and I took the same Art Class together in New Orleans" Klaus said with that charming smile he always give .I remembered the first time we met in the French Quarter ,he was such an amazing guy ,full of life and a passion for Art but then he left for New York City and I was shattered but I moved on from my crush on him .You see Niklaus is one of the most popular Artist in New York City,people from everywhere come to view his pieces and buy them also.

"Really WOW!,a painting Wedding Planner just my luck"Caroline said laughing

I winced at her dull humor "what a small world,and it keeps getting smaller " I said with a plastic smile

"well this is great,cause Nik and I are getting married in New Orleans ,my family and his family its going to be perfect"Caroline said with her dreamy eyes

"well im actually leaving for New Orleans right after this wedding maybe we can have a meeting this week about the plans" I suggested smiling at the happy couple

"wonderful Nik and his brother are also leaving for New Orleans tonight also,but I'll be there by Tuesday,we can definitely have lunch" Caroline said squeezing Nik's biceps

I nodded to finalize the plans

"Its great seeing again Hayles"Nik said smiling

"Bye Hayley ,see you soon then"Caroline said dragging him away for my lingering stares

He looked back at me

After my long flight ,I threw myself on my couch as I let out my breath

"I cant believe hes marrying Caroline miss perfect Forbes"I said throwing my hands up

"As in Caroline Forbes; the Supermodel ,shes in newest edition of Vogue" my roommate Sophie said

Sophie Deveraux is bestest friend in the entire world ,I've known her since High School . shes a fashionista and cake maker, shes stuck owning her abuela bakery in the French Quarters .But Sophie wants to be a NYC fashion designer but I guess life don't always give us what we want

"wow thanks for reminding me of how perfect she is" I said frowning

"Hey you're the one who never told the guy how you feel jeeeeezzz"Sophie said packing her cupcakes in colorful boxes

"well….I….. I…..thought I wasn't his type ,I wasn't good enough"I said covering my face

"well now your stuck planning his wedding goodluck" She said lifting the boxes heading to the front door

"Wait?! ..I'll need you for the cake "I yelled …Sophie rushed out of the door immediately

I rolled my eyes as I ruffled my brunette hair


	2. Chapter 2

N.B : KATHERINE PETROVA LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ELENA GILBERT

Chapter 2 : Meetings & Greetings

It was about 4pm in the afternoon ,I was taking a nap from that long flight and since I was the only one home ,sleep was the best option on my menu . I was extremely tired from Elena's exotic wedding planning and the expensive wine did get to my head and now I was facing an even bigger problem of mine ,planning my ex crush wedding to a woman I'm not quite fond of . Life definitely didn't hand me lemons , I'm not jealous or still into Niklaus ,I just wish in my life I could find true love like Elena did or my other bestfriend Davina did . I guess it takes a gazillion wrongs to meet the right .

Sophie was busy downtown at her abuela's bakery making cupcakes ,cakes ,cookies and all sorts of pastries for the different deliveries to the different homes and job places around the Quarter . Sophie was one Mexican woman that's dedicated to this catering job ,even though her heart is set on being NYC next big fashion designer ,she knows her duty and responsibility that her abuela left her to do . Sophie specialty was wedding cakes ,she can make the meanest leanest wedding cake better than Paula Deen or anyone else on The Food Network ,Sophie puts so much love and affection into her cakes its a simple awe to admire ,I'm still surprise she's not on one of those E-Harmony dates .She was quite simple and loving ;family sorta girl

"Thank you Isla...come again" Sophie said with a blazing smile she passed a box of homemade cookies to the 17year old red-head girl

She smiled and walked out in a joyous manner that left a sort of satisfying smile on Sophie's face

Sophie turned around to continue boxing some cupcakes for a 6 year old party tomorrow afternoon ,she arranged the pretty cupcakes in the various patterns and colors

"Hello ..I'm looking for the owner of the this store" a soothing male voice said from behind the brunette

Sophie turned around and smiled at the well groomed man ,his suite was neat and perfect. His accent was to die for ,she was speechless for awhile

"Yeah that's me .."She fumbled

"Wow well...my brother is actually getting married soon enough and this place was highly recommended as the best wedding cakes in Louisiana"he leaned over the counter smiling

"Really? Flattering..I won't say best but I try...what is your brother and bride looking for?"Sophie said walking around the counter to his side

"Well as you know this here is the bride and groom's job..but my brother and his lady are quite busy little bees...so I have a little time on my hand" He said smiling

"Quite loving brother...true family...Follow me I just might have some selection you would be interested in" Sophie said tilting her head to lead her way to the pantry

He was so taken up by this woman image and sense of warmth ,he could tell she was loving and passionate about her cake job

"Well here we have some selections of wedding cake samples that are perfect for any Summer wedding"Sophie said showing him the sample cake display

The sophisticated- looking man examine the cake in total amazement ,they all looked scrumptious but he was in total confusion

"This seems delightful..truly..where should I start"he said laughing

"I've noticed how puzzled you look...let's see if I can help..tell me a bit about the bride .."She asked

"Well Southern girl from Virginia...she's a cracker for cooking she's a workaholic ,loving ,caring ,very humble young lady..."He said smiling

"Usually the cake always speaks about the bride...no one cares about the groom..because the bride is the one who usually picks the cake"Sophie said cutting a piece of a sample cake

"Interesting..what's this flavor "he asked pointing to her direction

"This is one of the most wanted order of wedding cakes ..its Lemon Pound Cake"she said feeding his the sample

"Hmmm...wow what's in it"he asked

"Lemon ,raspberries and the frosting is Vanilla ..sweet and sour at the same time..don't think that young miss would want that" Sophie said moving onto another cake selection ,she sliced another piece and fed him again

"Exploding on my taste buds..enlighting me"he said chuckling

"I did this cake last year for my bestfriend's wedding...its Chocolate FrenchFudge cake...main ingredients chocolate ,layered with fudge" she said smiling

"Would of never knew that"he laughed teasing her

He took another sample from her

"Hmm this is delicious..what's it?"He questioned

"Vanilla Raspberry Cake...with vanilla frosting...this is the cake that would fit any Southern perfectionist"she said laughing

"Its amazing...I will just tell her...wait..what about that sample?"He asked looking behind her hand which was blocking the last sample

"Oh this...nah no big deal...no one really likes it..."She said

"Really? And why may I ask?"He said puzzled

"Its actually Red Velvet Cake...Dark red..mysterious on the tastebuds...its too seductive for a southern girl's wedding...for any wedding"she said

He made the girl step aside to taste the sample he was mesmerized by the cake

"Hmm..not bad..maybe your right...why won't you let anyone use it at their wedding?"He asked

"I don't know...maybe when I marry one day...I want the Red Velvet Cake to be my cake..it defines me"she said smiling

He was staring into her hazel eyes ,she was astonishing ,she wanted to get married unlike his girlfriend of 5 years he had

"Elijah? Where are you?...sorry I'm..."A tall brunette girl said pausing staring at the tension with the two

Sophie cleared her throat and stepped back

"Well...I found you...did you find the cake for Caroline...time is running out" she said

Sophie was shocked ,Caroline ? As in Caroline Forbes wedding? No way she was making the cake for Caroline's wedding and the groom's brother is hot and rich ,but had a snobbish ,stuck up looking girlfriend

"Yes Ms?"Elijah said looking at Sophie

"Oh I'm Sophie Devereaux..owner of this bakery"she said smiling

"Yes Miss Sophie...helped me out...we found the right cake for her" Elijah said smiling at the girls

"Great good...maybe one day when we get married honey...she can make us cake" she said pulling Elijah towards her and smiling playfully trying to make Sophie jealous . He could see the disappointment she was hiding from the scene of Katherine and him

"Well I would love to..."Sophie said with a query smile

"We should get going lots to do "Katherine said pulling Elijah away from her towards the door , the brunette looked at Sophie and gave her a grin

Sophie stood behind the counter and muttered a few swears under her breath

Back at my apartment I was deep in my long nap still it was around 6pm , when my Iphone ringtone threw me completely off my comfy bed on the hard polished floor . I reach forth from the ground to the top of the bed to answer my phone

"Hello..Hayley...Professional Wedding Planner how may I help you" I said drowsy

"Hi Hayley.." A high pitch voice said

"Hi..who's this"I questioned sitting on the edge of the bed

"Where's my manners...I'm Katherine Petrova...a friend of Caroline's...I'm the other girl in charge of making sure the wedding runs smoothly" she said crossing her legs in her living room

I sat on my bed puzzled ,isn't the Wedding Planner in charged of the wedding plans?...then why is this woman saying she's the other woman incharged

"Oh hi..nice to meet you ...on the phone"I said laughing

"Yes Yes indeed whatever...we need to start planning this wedding details...can you meet me downtown at that restaurant on Rue Street ; El Peso Mexican Grill? For ...let's say 7:30" Katherine suggested

I looked around the room baffled

"Uhhhhh...sure...7:30 sounds good" I said before I could say goodbye in proper courtesy she hung up on me , "Rich bitch" I muttered as I scrambled towards the shower for a quick shower , I hurriedly wrapped the fluffy pink towel around my body as I stepped my dangerously dark red toes out of the shower . I scrambled for my curling hot iron ,to give my hair easy curls . I fumbled in my unpacked closet ,and found a knee short dress Teal dress to fit on my imperfectly tanned body , I glanced quickly at the time ,it was almost 7:30 "Shit" I mumbled as I quickly blushed my face and roughly drew the eyelinear under my olive eyes ,I fluffed my curly hair and found a pair of cute NINE WEST shoes and stuck my toes in it and clutched my black purse under my arm . I wrote Sophie a note saying I'll be out for bit , and left

Walking down Rue Street ,was like walking down a place full of drug dealers and prostitutes . I walked briskly and in utter disgust at the women who flaunt their skimpy bodies for a living and the men who smoke their marajuanas to cause Air pollution in this society ." Ugh get a job instead" I thought

"Hey baby...wanna join me" one of the men said as I walked passed

I clutched my purse and hurried around the street to the restaurant ,I knew I was late . First rule of being a wedding planner NEVER BE LATE FOR THE FIRST MEETING!,but if you are be sure to apologize with kind greetings and maybe offer them a drink

"Hello...I'm looking for miss Katherine Petrova?" I asked the girl at the front desk

"Sure...come with me Hayley? Right? She's expecting you"the mexican girl said leading me to the table at the window which had a beautiful view

"Miss Petrova ..Miss Hayley is here to see you"the girl said grasping the woman attention . The sophisticated woman automatically stood up to greet me

"Hayley ..katherine petrova...pleasure take a seat" she said

"Look Miss Petrova I'm really sorry..really sorry..can I offer you a drink or something."I pleaded

"No..No..No that's fine...and call me Katherine.."She said smiling

Rule number two ,if the client insists not for the drink and just take the apology ,your on a good track

"So How's Caroline?"I asked

"She's great..she was busy in NYC...she had a few photoshoot call..but she flies in tomorrow" Katherine explained

"Great...then why am I here?"I asked

Katherine pulled out a folder full of with wedding sample stuff and clippings

"These are all Care's stuff and ideas of her wedding" Katherine said showing me

I took a look at it and it was mesmerizing and humble . Surprisingly ,it looked like the supermodel wanted a simple outdoor and floral wedding

"This is wonderful...and beautiful"I said flipping the pages

"Well in terms of the cake..its covered I got this girl downtown to do it" Katherine said in a disgust tone

"Okay how many people are expected at this wedding?"I asked

"Let's see Caroline's dad ,mom ...friends form High School and college...Niklaus family and work peers...average about 150" she said

"Not bad for a supermodel...close family and friends and keeping it simple"I said smiling

Katherine nodded

"And who is the maid of honor?"I asked

"Oh um Bonnie Bennett..."Katherine said sounding disappointed

I wondered why isn't the maid-of-honor here instead of this girl

"Bridesmaids?"I questioned

"Well myself ,Elena ,Rebekah and Megan she's a friend from college"Katherine said smiling

"Grooms men?"I asked

"Elijah, Stefan ,Matt ,Damon and Jeremy...good pals of Nik" Katherine stated

I flipped through the book some more

"Well...may I take this with me...?"I asked

"Yeah I'm suppose to gave it to you..tomorrow Caroline wants to dress shop"Katherine said

"That's fine..sure ..."I said

"10...and then lunch ...then dinner with Caroline and Nik" she said

I could tell how controlling she's going to get,I bit my lips nervously ,I have to face my crush again .I don't want to but I have to

"Is something wrong?"Katherine asked puzzled looking at my facial expression

"Oh no..just internalizing this schedule..I'll be available"I said smiling

"Great...guess I'll see you a lot from now Hayley"she said leaning over the table and smirking

I shook my head


End file.
